Operation: Hellstorm 2
Introduction Operation Hellstorm 2 is War Commander's 23th '[[Special Event|'Special Even't]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *'Defense Waves **'Successful Defense'- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. **'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. **'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. *'Standard Attack Waves ( Stronghold Waves )' **'Stronghold' - For this Event the[[Definition of Terms| Standard Attack Waves]] are called Stronghold Waves & the Event Bases '''are called '''Strongholds. **''Stronghold Hunt '''- Upon reaching a Stronghold Wave the Players must search for a Stronghold on the World Map. In Later Waves players are required to destroy higher level Stronghold. **'''Stronghold Level' '- '''Strongholds '''are available in Levels 5,10,15, 20, 25, 30, 35 and so on.... Each level increases the amount of XP the player receives for its completion. The player must attack a minimum Stronghold Level equal to the Wave they are currently on (Wave 15 for instance requires at least a Stronghold Level 15) However, the Player may choose to attack any of the Higher Stronghold Levels that are currently on the Map in place of the required minimum Level in order to gain more XP for that Wave. **'Stronghold Wave Complete''' - To complete a Stronghold Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found in the Stronghold. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Stronghold 'as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave. **'Unlimited Time - There is NO Time Limit for completing an Stronghold Wave. **'Stronghold Wave Frequency ' - Players are required to Attack a Stronghold every 5th wave. *'Fortress Waves ( Storm Fortress Waves )' **'Storm Fortress' - For this Event the Fortresses are called Storm Fortresses. **'Storm Fortress Location' - Each Player will have a Storm Fortress attached to their Base that only they may attack. The Storm Fortress will loose its Protection when the player reaches a Storm Fortress Wave. **'Storm Fortress Layout '- Each Storm Fortress Wave will be a different Layout each progressively getting harder. **'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a Storm Fortress with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''South East. **'70 Minute Time Limit' - Players must completely destroy all Buildings and Turrets in the Storm Fortress in 70 minutes to complete Wave. Failure to do so will in the allotted time will cause the''' Storm Fortress''' to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on the Desert Compound. Once the Storm Fortress has Reset the Player may make another attempt at completing the Wave. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on a''' Storm Fortress as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave as long as they still have time on the '''Storm Fortress Clock **'Storm Fortress Wave Frequency ' - The Player must complete a Storm Fortress every 12th Wave (Wave 12, 24, 36...). **'Bonus XP Targets : Production Plants' - Storm Fortress 'Waves give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying the 'Bonus XP Targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However they are only available for the first 5 min of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the desert compound is fully destroyed. If the desert compound is RESET so are the Bonuses. *'Spires ' **'Optional Spires' - At any time the Player may choose to Capture and hold up to 5 Spires at a time. Each giving a additional 5% XP Bonus. **'Spire Bonus Application' - The Player receives the Spire Bonus at the completion of each Defense, Stronghold or Storm Fortress Wave. This Bonus will equal 5% - 25% ( Depending on the amount of Spires owned ) of the Standard XP Payout for that wave. **'Spire Capture Bonus' - In addition to the Percent Bonus each wave the Player will also receive a flat 750xp for each Spire the successfully Capture. This XP is received at the time of the Capture. **'Spire Expiration' - Each Spire has a limited Life Span of approximately 4 Hours. The expiration clock starts the moment that Spire Spawns on the World Map. If captured the Player will receive its bonus for the remainder of that Spires Life. Once the Spire has expired it will be removed from the Map and cease giving the Player its bonus. **'Spire Sizes '- There are 2 sizes of Spires, Small and Giant. The Small Spire is Level Protected and may only be Captured by a Player who is Level 29 or Lower. There is no Level Protection on a Giant Spire and therefore may be Captured by any Level of Player. **'Spire Protection ' - Once a Player has Captured a Spire it will be Protected from attacks by any other Player for the remainder of its Life. In other words Player may NOT take Spires from other Players, they may only Capture Rogue Spires. *'Ending of a Special Event. '''A Special Event ends in 1 of 2 ways : *#The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock']] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all Waves will be halted. *#The Player reaches a Wave that he or she can not successfully Defend or Complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the Event. Event Shop & Prizes *'Special Event Prizes '- As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, choose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Units 'in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Units ' excluding the Locked Special Event Prizes. *'USE IT OR LOOSE IT '- Following the end of the Event: **The 'Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. **Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. **If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately Stronghold Layouts and XP Chart Spire Layouts Quotes Gallery ops hs2.png|Event Message 1 hs2 event countdown.png|Event Countdown Video External Links *Facebook Event. (Official) |} Category:Event Category:Hellstorm